


Striders Will Love Egberts

by magikarpsan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!John, Gay Sex, M/M, Piercings, Sub!Dave, This Is STUPID, Underage Sex, Yaoi, blowjob, gay guys having sweet sex, gayyyyy, then it isnt underage, this sucks, unless you're in ct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave spedn their Christmas night under a mistletoe. And I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striders Will Love Egberts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [some random person from tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=some+random+person+from+tumblr).



> I should probably work on Sanctuary instead of spending nights writing random porn….  
> Ok first time writing third person smut, so yeah, also first time writing hammertime?  
> Yeah  
> Tell me what you think  
> I’m not really satisfied with the result :/

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --  
EB: hey dave!  
TG: hey  
EB: so are you getting ready for  
EB: christmassssssss?  
TG: no, not really  
EB: why not!?  
TG: bro and i don't have anyone to really celebrate it with  
TG: christmas pretty much consists of multiple shitty gifts from each other  
EB: but what about the christmas tree?  
EB: and the huge amounts of food and the celebrating  
EB: where's your holiday spirit?  
TG: as i said before,  
TG: bro and i don't celebrate christmas  
EB: well don't you get kind of sad?  
EB: everyone else is having fun but you don’t even try…  
TG: not everyone celebrates christmas john  
EB: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN  
EB: …  
EB: wait i have an idea!  
TG: oh no john has an idea  
EB: what if my dad and i visit you and bro and we can celebrate christmas together!  
TG: i don’t know about that john  
EB: oh come on it'll be fun!!!!!!!!  
TG: i don’t know if bro would like that  
EB: so that's a yes!  
TG: what i never said that  
EB: i'll go tell my dad!  
EB: we'll be there at around 5!  
EB: gotta get ready, bye!  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --  
TG: shit  
TG: bro is gonna kill me

John rushed out of his room downstairs to the kitchen where he knew his father would be baking some crazy Betty Crocker product for the holidays. As much as he hated to admit it, his dad’s baking smelled very very good. The boy walked inside of the kitchen and walked up to his dad who was in front of the oven. He poked his dad in the back and spoke, "Hey dad could we go celebrate Christmas with Dave and his brother?"  
"Well, I'm not sure if that would be appropriate John."  
“Oh come on dad! It'll be fun!" John insisted  
"I guess we could go but I would have to talk to David's brother."  
"Sure! I'll call them right now!" John walked out of the kitchen and dialed Dave's number on the phone.

Not far away in a messy apartment a young man named Dave flashsteped out of his bedroom towards the phone, if it had been seconds earlier e would have gotten there before his older brother.  
"Yes that's fine." His brother's voice flat  
"We'll see you then. Goodbye." The tall man hanged up and looked down at Dave.  
"We'll be expecting some company from the Egbert household tonight Dave. I expect you to act at your finest."  
"Sure." Dave rushed back to his bedroom where his brother couldn't see him, and closed the door behind him.  
Crap, he knew, his brother knew he had the biggest, gayest, crush on John. But that wasn't the worst part.  
The biggest part was that his brother had a huge gaycrush on John's dad.  
Shit, he though, I’m so screwed.  
There, in his bedroom, Dave waited for the Egberts to arrive. He decided It would have to be that night, the night that he told John how he felt. If he didn't Bro would tell John's Dad about his attraction and everything would be lost.

Sometime later Dave walked out of his bedroom, planning on sitting on the couch and waiting for the visitors to arrive, but interrupted.  
As he walked out Dave's brother grabbed his shoulder, "We need to decorate this place kid"  
"What?" The Striders never decorated their house because that involved having to clean up after, Bro was clearly drunk, Dave though.  
"You heard me kid, let's go hang some mistletoes or something." Dave got closer to his brother, smelling his breath. He wasn't drunk, Bro was serious about the decorating.  
"Are you kidding?" Dave snapped  
"Let's go little man, gotta make this place somehow pleasant for the visitors." Bro walked to the kitchen and took out an old box full of Christmas decorations.  
Dave followed, "Where the hell did you get that?"  
"We use to celebrate Christmas when you were a baby, Dave. You used to love it, and then the fire nation attacked." Bro responded with a smirk  
"Oh my god, seriously Avatar?"  
Bro handed Dave some plastic mistletoes and Christmas lights, "Go on kid, knock yourself out." He took more Christmas lights out and proceeded to place them around the living room.  
For the next twenty minute both of the Striders decorated their small apartment, placing Christmas lights and mistletoes all over. The brothers ceased when the doorbell rang and John's voice was heard through the door.  
"We're heeeerrreeeeeeeeee!!!" John yelled through the wooden door.  
The brothers dropped the remaining decorations and randomly assorted them. Afterwards they both walked to the door, Bro opened it. The door revealed a nicely dress man and his short, not so nicely dressed son. John jumped on Dave hugging him. Dave grabbed John and took a couple steps back.  
"Hey Dave! This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!" John let go of Dave and walked farther into the apartment.  
Dave noticed Bro talking to John's Dad. He looked serious, as always, never hinting what went through his mind. Dave took his eyes off his brother and walked with John to the couch bellow mistletoe that his brother hanged up.  
That asshole  
Suddenly Bro's voiced paralyzed both John and Dave. "We're gonna go get some stuff from the supermarket. Be good, don’t set the house on fire guys." He grabbed his leather jacket and walked out with dad Egbert.  
Suddenly alone the atmosphere became heavy and awkward. John talked after the silence in the room started becoming uncomfortable.  
"Say Dave wanna watch a movie or something?" Dave looked at John's bright blue eyes through his shades. God that idiot was so beautiful.  
"Sure. You can choose, I'll watch anything." Dave responded  
"Really? Wow ok let's just look through the On Demand section!" John turned on the TV and scrolled through the lists of movies. Dave watched him scroll down the screen, feeling bored. After a while he noticed the marker stopping, he looked at John next to him.  
"Say Dave…There's mistletoe right there…" John pointed upwards towards one of the many mistletoes spread around the apartment.  
"That's a mistletoe alright” Dave responded, his stomach suddenly being filled by butterflies.  
"We shouldn't break tradition you know, it's bad luck or something." He was moving closer to Dave.  
"Oh, I see. Well, we wouldn't want any of that, now would we?" God that was so lame. Dave moved in closer and closed his eyes. John leaned in and their lips slightly touched. For a brief moment their lips separated, but Dave moved closer and took John by his hips, pushing him against himself and forcing a deeper kiss.  
Dave completely relaxed and moved his lips expertly, while John tensed and panicked. Dave noticed John's nervousness and placed his hand on John's shoulder, helping him calm down. John finally became less nervous and moved his lips around along with Dave's. John slightly parted his lips and Dave took this opportunity to fill John's mouth. He outlined John's mouth and played along with his tongue as they seated under the mistletoe.  
John separated from Dave and moved away, as if he was afraid. He looked away as silence settled in once again, Dave kept looking at him from behind his shades, observing his every move.  
Dave took off his shades, feeling exposed he paused for a minute. He looked down at his hands and held them tight in a fist. He looked back up at his friend, who was still looking away, and slid closer to John. Dave cupped John's face in his hands and talked," I love you." Dave moved his lips to John's once again and began leaning on him, forcing the shorter boy to lean with his back of the side of the couch.  
John moved his hand up to Dave's hair and played with it. Even though John was nervous he tried his best moving his lips along with Dave's , opening his mouth to let Dave in. He too put his tongue inside of Dave's mouth and played with him.  
Dave bit John's lower lip and the boy shuttered to the pleasure. Dave kissed John along his jaw nibbling on his skin as if to eat him little by little. He went down his jaw line to his neck. There he bit down; causing John a shock of pain, yet pleasure was also felt.  
John shivered and moaned under Dave. His hand tightened on Dave's hair and subconsciously his hips moved towards Dave looking for a place to rub against. When this happened John suddenly realized how hard he had gotten from just kissing Dave.  
God this was so wrong. So fucking wrong. Oh, but Dave was so sexy. His blonde hair and those red eyes he had only seen once. Don't even get him started on his ass. John wanted to ride Dave all night, no breaks, he just wanted to feel him inside of himself.  
Dave felt John's hips move. He placed his left hand on John's pants and moved it around a little. He went back to John's neck and sucked on the same spot he had bitten down. He wanted to mark John as his. He wouldn't let anyone else touch him; everyone had to know John was his.  
Dave continued sucking on John's neck in different spots making sure to leave marks all over. Finally, Dave lowered himself and continued down to John's collarbone. He could no longer move his tongue lower on John's body since there was a shirt blocking his way. He moved down to John's hips. He teased him, feeling John’s hips push against his mouth to feel some kind of friction. Still with his hand on John's hard boner he moved it around, barely pleasing John's needs. He took off his hand from John's pants and grabbed his shirt from the bottom. The blonde then proceeded to move up, leaving a trail of saliva all over John’s body, and finally taking off his shirt. Before continuing Dave took off his own shirt. He looked down at John again and started sucking on his nipple.  
John put his arms around Dave when he felt his tongue on his body. He scratched Dave's back leaving red marks that would only turn white the morning after. He grinded against his friend trying to grasp a feeling of friction for his needy boner. Without being able to resist John finally talked, "Dave stop being such a tease…" He whispered in between gasps of pleasure.  
Dave started lowering himself once again, leaving a trail down John's body down to his hip bones. He began lowering John's pants along with his underwear. Slowly he lowered the pants to John's knees revealing John's very tense member. As Dave was about to lower himself to suck on John's member he was interrupted.  
John had a hand on his shoulder. "Wait Dave…I don't like this…"  
Dave looked up, "I think it's a little late for the "I'm not a homosexual" excuse don't you think John?"  
John smirked, "Oh no, I wasn't talking about that! I meant that I don’t like…you know….being on the bottom…” his gaze moved away from Dave's.  
"Oh. I never thought you would be the tops kind of guy." John blushed looking embarrassed, "It's fine I mean, I don't really care." Dave stood up and sat back down next to John who had incorporated and sat on the couch. John moved on top of Dave, putting his legs on either side of Dave's. He first pressed his lower body against Dave's abs and began sucking on Dave's neck. Unlike Dave, John didn't bite, simply sucked and kissed. He quickly advanced lower down, kneeling down on the floor, and began taking off Dave's pants. He could tell Dave was hard already, he could feel his boner through the clothes.  
John lowered Dave's pants with his help and put his mouth over the section of the underwear where underneath would be found Dave's member. He licked the underwear, teasing Dave and smirking at his expressions.  
Dave wanted John to suck him so bad, but he wouldn't stop teasing him. Dave moaned loudly and put his hand on John's hair. He tried forcing John to lick his bear skin but when John felt Dave's hand on his hair and little pressure being applied he took his hand and held Dave's wrist out of the range of his head. John continued to tease Dave, ignoring the broken gasps coming from his mouth.  
John finally lowered Dave's underwear and observed the erect dick. Before proceeding 6 shiny small balls along Dave’s length catched his eyes.  
"Whoa are these piercings?" John touched one of the small metal balls along Dave's dick.  
"Uh, yeah I got them not long ago for my birthday."  
John continued playing with the individual balls, now licking them, and tasting the metallic flavor "Didn't it hurt?"  
"Like a bitch"  
John licked up Dave's length circling the balls of metal with his tongue going up all the way to the tip. There John circled his tongue around the tip of Dave's dick and then took him full in his mouth. John noticed the taste of Dave’s precum. When Dave felt the warmth of John's mouth he moaned loudly, so loud that he would have sworn that the neighbors heard him loud and clear. John moved his tongue around, occasionally stopping at the metal piercings to feel the cold touch to his tongue. He placed his right hand on Dave's balls and rolled them. Dave moaned loudly again and made his hands into fist resisting the urge to put them on John's hair.  
He wasn't able to resist it. Dave placed one of his hands on John's hair and harshly pushed him down his length. John gagged. Dave felt John's throat enclose around his dick, suddenly being what felt like one hundred times hotter. John immediately pulled back thinking of punishing Dave but as he left Dave's dick out in the open he becamesuddenly covered by Dave's cum.  
“A shit, sorry John is just that-“ Dave was interrupted  
"You're gonna pay for that. Pass me some lube." John spoke with his usual voice. Dave was unable to tell if John was seriously mad or if he was just trying to scare him. He hoped John was just trying to scare him. Dave dug his hand in between the couch and took out a hidden bottle of lube. He handed it to John waiting for the worst.  
The worst didn't come.  
John opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers. Before touching anything he positioned himself on the couch once again, this time above Dave, his legs in between John's. The boy on top kissed the one on the bottom, fitting his tongue into the other's mouth. Directly afterwards he used his finger to circle the ring of muscles in his bottom and inserted one finger into himself. To this he moaned loudly, and immediately fitted another one in. With two fingers inside of himself John began stretching and preparing from something bigger. Dave's boner began appearing again; he tried to help John, but as a punishment John would slap Dave’s hand away.  
John fitted a third finger inside of himself. He dug deeper and restrained from hitting his own prostrate, leaving Dave's raging boner to do that later. He stretched and moaned into Dave's ear, and once he was ready he took out his fingers and poured more lube on them again. This time his hand went to Dave’s, once again, hard penis, covering it in cold lube. Dave hissed at the temperature and then placed his hands on John's hips.  
John lowered his hips down feeling Dave's cock slide into him slowly. He hissed and scratched Dave’s chest as the tip went in, then continued lowering down. Slowly more and more of Dave was being fit into John's ass. When John finally sat on Dave's dick he talked.  
"Oh god Dave you're so hard." John hissed and began adjusting to the pain, and began feeling pleasure  
"Fuck John, oh shit, you're so tight and warm…" Dave scratched John's hips where he was holding the dominant male.  
"Can I… Can I move?" John asked  
"Yeah, go ahead" Dave shut his eyes as he felt the warm body move up and down his length  
John began moving first slowly, then faster. At first it was painful and horribly filling, but after relaxing and adjusting he felt nothing but pleasure. He loved the feeling of the cold piercings along Dave's length against the walls of his body. At a high point of enthusiasm John slammed into Dave's erection, hitting his prostrate. John screamed out when he felt the shock of pleasure and began moving his hips deeper, meaning to hit his own prostrate as often as possible. After a couple of times though, he wasn't able to last much longer.  
" Ah…Dave… Shit I'm gonna come" John slammed against Dave once again, letting a loud moan out, not caring if the neighbors heard him.  
"Shit, John I’m gonna come too" Dave put his hand on John's hard erection and started pumping in time with his hips, moving his own hips up and down to meet with John’s.  
John quickly accelerated his pace and not long after came all over Dave's chest with a loud moan. He continued with the same pace until Dave came, not too much time after, inside of John.  
John lifted his hips and sat next to Dave, he picked up a blanket and covered them both not caring about the mess.  
"Dave?" John whispered  
"Hm?"  
"I love you too." John sat close to Dave touching their arms. He let his head rest on Dave's shoulders and closed his eyes, drifting away

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere not far Dad and Bro fricked The End


End file.
